Anything Could Happen
by Darrinia
Summary: Los señores Anderson deciden hacerle un regalo de graduación a Blaine. Por eso le dan dinero para que disfrute de unas vacaciones. Sin embargo Tina tiene otras obligaciones que hace que sólo pueda viajar con Sam. Dicen que el roce hace el cariño, aunque en su caso puede ser más que literal... El viaje se convertirá en una lucha entre sus hormonas, sus deseos y sentimientos...
1. Chapter 1

ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN

CAPÍTULO 1: PORQUE TODO TIENE UN COMIENZO

Blaine se encontraba en la cocina de su casa cenando con sus padres. Ellos como siempre habían estado hablando de cosas que a él no le interesaban como los últimos cotilleos de los vecinos o cosas relacionadas con el negocio familiar. El menor odiaba esas conversaciones y preferiría estar hablando con sus mejores amigos, Sam y Tina. Cuando su madre puso el postre en la mesa, su padre le dio un sobre muy abultado. Se quedó mirándolo extrañado.

– Ábrelo, es tu regalo de graduación. – Dijo James.

El joven hizo lo que le habían pedido y vio un montón de billetes.

– Papá, no necesito tanto dinero. Buscaré un trabajo en Nueva York para compaginarlo con mis estudios, no quiero que gastéis tanto en mí.

– Es para un viaje, queremos que te vayas con tus amigos y te lo gastes todo. Tú decides cuanto tiempo y cómo. Puedes ir en avión a una playa una semana o podéis viajar por Estados Unidos en coche durante más días. – Aclaró Susan.

– Es genial. De verdad. – El hijo se levantó y abrazó a ambos.

Al día siguiente el moreno estaba ansioso buscando a sus amigos por los pasillos del McKinley. A la primera que vio fue a Tina. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, elevándola un poco haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo.

– Blainy-Days, ¿por qué estás tan contento?

– Tengo una muy buena noticia... ¡Vamos a buscar a Sam!

La emoción de Anderson se notaba a distancia. La asiática no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir a su mejor amigo que la había cogido de la mano y prácticamente la arrastraba por los pasillos del instituto. Después de un rato encontraron al rubio y se escondieron en un aula vacía, dónde el ojimiel les contó lo del viaje.

– No sabes cuánto lo siento, Blaine. No puedo ir, mis padres me llevan de crucero unos días y después me instalaré en Providence para que cuando las clases empiecen yo esté adaptada a la ciudad.

– Tina... ¿No puedes aplazar tu marcha? – El moreno parecía triste.

– Lo siento... Pero seguro que Sam y tú os lo pasáis muy bien y haréis muchas fotos para darme mucha envidia. – Después de estas palabras, la joven abrazó a su mejor amigo.

– Tina tiene razón. ¡Que tiemble el mundo, Blam va a conquistarlo!

Esa tarde los dos chicos se fueron a casa de los Evans para pedirle permiso a los padres del rubio y luego estuvieron investigando las diferentes opciones que tenían. No querían unas vacaciones muy lujosas, preferían estar más días juntos. Lo importante no era el destino, lo que realmente querían era su compañía. Apenas habían pasado tiempo a solas porque siempre les acompañaba alguien, Artie, Tina, Brittany, Ryder, Jake... No les molestaba, eran sus amigos y disfrutaban de su compañía, pero ese viaje era sólo para ellos.

Comenzaron a trazar posibles rutas buscando las diferentes alternativas, podían ir hacia el sur y recorrer la cosa este del país, podían ir un poco al norte para ver Chicago y otras ciudades interesantes y luego retroceder hacia el centro de Estados Unidos. Esas dos opciones eran buenas pero tenían que calcular sus gastos y controlar las horas de conducir y los lugares donde alojarse. Cuanto más preparado lo llevaran, mejor sería.

Con la ilusión del viaje y todos los preparativos, la graduación llegó antes de que se dieran cuenta. Les dolía despedirse de Cohen-Chang, pero el momento tenía que llegar. Por suerte, verían a Artie en Nueva York. Ese día estuvieron todos sus amigos ya que habían vuelto porque Sue había cancelado el Glee Club y todos querían despedirse. Hasta Cooper viajó a Lima para ver como su hermano pequeño recibía su diploma. Como regalo de graduación (y de cumpleaños) el mayor de los Anderson le dio más dinero para su viaje, poniendo la condición de que les sirviera para darse un capricho.

Dos días después de la graduación, ambos se despedían de su familia y amigos y comenzaban su viaje, la primera gran ciudad que visitarían era Chicago. El viaje costaba unas cuatro horas por lo que las harían con tan solo una pequeña parada para descansar.

Blaine era el único que tenía carnet de conducir por lo que era él quien manejaba mientras Sam estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Habían conectado su Ipod al sistema de reproducción del coche, por lo que ambos cantaban con todas sus fuerzas We Are Young de Fun cuando el motor del coche comenzó a fallar en medio de la carretera desierta. El menor aparcó, se bajó del coche y abrió el capó. Poco después su mejor amigo se acercó a él.

– ¿Sabes algo de coches? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– No mucho pero puedo mirar a ver si descubro que es. Puede que podamos hacerlo andar hasta un taller. – Informó el ojimiel.

– Bro, es mejor no tocarlo si no sabes nada, puedes fastidiarlo más. Yo hice eso con mi antiguo móvil. Intenté arreglarlo y al final tuve que conseguir uno nuevo.

Blaine lo miró divertido, con esa sonrisa que sabía que conquistaba corazones... Bueno, tal vez sólo uno o dos, dependiendo de como se mirara.

– Reconstruí un motor de coche con mi padre. Llenarme las manos de grasa me haría heterosexual. – El más bajo confesó.

– Tío, no es por molestar pero... Creo que no funcionó. – Dijo el ojiverde.

– ¡Claro que no funcionó! Pero mi padre pensaba que me podía cambiar... – Anderson se quedó triste.

– Lo siento.

– No es nada, será mejor que mire si puedo arreglar algo o tenemos que llamar para que nos vengan a ayudar.

No irán dirección este porque allí está NY. Hacia el norte tienen Chicago, primer destino – St Louis – Memphis (esto tengo de momento... Intentaré que lleguen a Washington)

Lima – Chicago – 374km (232,39 millas) 4 horas.

Chicago – St Louis


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: PERO... ¿QUÉ HEMOS HECHO?

Blaine se quitó la pajarita y la camisa para poder comprobar el motor sin riesgo de mancharse mucho. Quedó en camiseta interior sin mangas blanca, un poco transparente. Sam se quedó mirando el cuidado cuerpo de su amigo. Se notaba que tenía los abdominales un poco marcados y, aunque su cuerpo no estaba tan trabajado como el suyo, podía ver que hacía ejercicio. El ojimiel se agachó para mirar el interior del capó y eso provocó que sus pantalones se ajustaran más a su trasero. El rubio pasó la lengua por sus labios, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera un delicioso pastel. Empezó a imaginarse a sí mismo disfrutando del cuerpo de su amigo, lo que le provocó gran confusión. Él era heterosexual... ¿Por qué le venían imágenes de él con su mejor amigo de manera comprometida?

El ojiverde seguía en sus pensamientos cuando el otro se incorporó, dejándole ver su cara, brazos, pecho y camiseta llenos de grasa del motor.

– ¿Me pasas una toalla y un poco de agua? – Pidió el moreno con los brazos extendidos para que su amigo comprobara que él no podía hacerlo. El más alto hizo lo que le había pedido y maldijo cuando Anderson echó agua por su cuerpo para limpiarse mejor. Vio como el agua bajaba por su pecho de forma muy sensual. Evans estaba perdido, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era un error pero no pudo contenerse.

Sam se abalanzó contra su mejor amigo y lo besó con necesidad. El más bajo no se esperaba esa acción, por lo que tardó en reaccionar. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos movían sus labios con desesperación, chocando sus dientes y con sus lenguas intentando apoderarse de la boca ajena. Las manos del rubio bajaron por la espalda de Blaine hasta que llegaron al trasero y lo sujetó con fuerza, atrayendo el cuerpo del moreno hacia él. Ambos gimieron cuando sus miembros sintieron el contacto del otro a través de la ropa. El ojimiel abandonó la boca de su amigo para atacar su mandíbula y bajar por su cuello. Nunca negaría que había fantaseado mucho con ese momento, el chico que estaba con él era muy atractivo y además alguien con una personalidad única y atrayente. Era un secreto a voces que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Un gemido por parte del ojiverde animó al más bajo a seguir con sus caricias, introduciendo la mano bajo la camiseta de Evans, para poder tocar ese cuerpo con el que tanto había soñado. El más alto sujetó las caderas de Anderson y lo volvió para que le diera la espalda, apoyándolo en el capó del coche. Se puso a morder el cuello y hombro de su amigo mientras sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón y el pantalón de Blaine. El moreno apenas puede respirar anticipándose a lo que podía pasar en esa carretera desierta. Sam bajó la ropa del ojimiel lo justo para dejar visible su trasero y luego repitió la acción con sus prendas. Sin previo aviso y sin preparar al más bajo, el rubio entró en él con un movimiento rápido y brusco. Ambos gimieron cuando el miembro del ojiverde estuvo totalmente en el interior de Anderson, que además sintió algo de dolor.

Sam comenzó con sus embestidas mientras besaba, mordía y acariciaba con la lengua el cuello de Blaine y dejaba marcas que se quedarían durante días. Ambos se entregaban al placer y disfrutaban de ese momento... Después de unas cuantas sacudidas, el rubio encontró la próstata de su amante y provocó que éste comenzara a temblar por el placer.

El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue el moreno, dejándose caer sobre el coche. Al notar que la entrada del más bajo se estrechaba y tras dos embestidas más, el ojiverde también llegó al orgasmo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se volvieron a vestir y el más bajo hizo unas llamadas para conseguir una grúa y un taxi. Estuvieron sin hablar y sin mirarse hasta que llegaron a buscarlos.

El conductor del vehículo que los llevaba hasta Gary intentaba darles conversación. Pero ellos estaban en el asiento trasero muy ocupados pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

– Veo que uno de vosotros tiene varios chupones en el cuello. ¿Alguna chica que has conocido en el viaje? – Preguntó el hombre.

– Mi novia. Hemos salido hace unas tres horas y media de nuestra ciudad y nuestra despedida ha sido... Efusiva. – Dijo Blaine al darse cuenta de que hablaba de él. Sam lo miró con cara de sorpresa, enfado y desilusión por lo que el moreno señaló disimuladamente una cruz católica que colgaba del espejo retrovisor. El rubio asintió entendiendo a qué se refería.

– Espero que la hayas respetado, muchacho. El amor es algo bonito que hay que conservar y cuidar. El sexo sólo estropea las cosas. Tenéis que esperar al matrimonio. – Sugirió el taxista, haciendo que el ojimiel le dirigiera una mirada a su amigo que decía "¿Qué te he dicho?"

– Claro que sí. Lo máximo que hacemos es esto que ves, besos en el cuello. Las duchas frías son útiles para controlarse. – Mintió el menor, no quería problemas hasta que llegara a la ciudad.

– Quedan pocos jóvenes como tú. Con la televisión y toda esa mierda de la homosexualidad todo se ha pervertido de una manera increíble. – Dijo el mayor.

– No creo que todo eso sea una mierda. La homosexualidad no es nada malo, al igual que el sexo. Tengo un amigo gay y es una maravillosa persona. – Exclamó el ojiverde. Anderson lo miró asustado.

– Eso te parecerá, pero estoy seguro que intentará meterse en tus pantalones. Esos depravados son así. No tienen respeto por los demás y tienen que hacer que todos piensen como ellos. No serán felices hasta que todos seamos como ellos.

– El prejuicio es sólo ignorancia. Lo único que demuestras es que no te has molestado en conocer a alguien gay y preguntarle sobre su vida. – Evans seguía con su discurso. Blaine lo miró con los ojos humedecidos. Había usado SU frase y estaba hablando de él y... Se regañó a sí mismo por pensar que lo hacía porque estaba enamorado de él. Sam era heterosexual, había estado con las chicas más guapas del McKinley, Quinn, Brittany y Santana. Y también con Mercedes, que tal vez no era una chica tan bonita en ese sentido pero hermosa a su manera. No había manera de que se fijara en él... ¿O sí?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: BUSCANDO CONSEJO

Llegaron a Gary, una ciudad que quedaba a unos cuarenta minutos de Chicago. Habían decidido que si tardaban en arreglar el coche ellos seguirían con el viaje y luego volverían. Sin embargo, el amable dueño del taller les dijo que para la mañana siguiente estaría listo. Decidieron pasar el día allí y reanudar su viaje cuando hubieran reparado el vehículo, por lo que buscaron un lugar para dormir. Encontraron un motel cerca del taller y se alojaron allí, en una habitación antigua y un poco descuidada que apenas tenía dos camas, una mesita y una televisión y un aseo con ducha.

Blaine se tumbó agotado en su cama, con cara de incomodidad. Sam se quedó observándolo. Toda su actitud le resultaba extraña pero no sólo eso... Lo había visto andar raro...

– ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– Sí. – Dijo el moreno mientras se movía en la cama buscando una postura cómoda.

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que mientes fatal? – Preguntó el ojiverde y su amigo suspiró.

– Estoy bien. No has sido muy cuidadoso antes y ahora me duele un poco. Eso es todo. – El más bajo aclaró.

– Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño. – Se disculpó Evans.

– Lo sé. No sabes nada de sexo gay. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo para comer? – Comentó el ojimiel.

El más alto salió de la habitación y Anderson comenzó a llorar. Se sentía mal, no por el dolor físico, sino porque se había enamorado de Sam, su mejor amigo, heterosexual. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión e incluso había fantaseado con que sus acciones le mostraban que era correspondido.

Por su parte, el rubio se encontraba perdido y necesitaba consejo por lo que había pasado. Decidió llamar a una amiga, alguien que había pasado por algo parecido a lo que él estaba viviendo. Comenzó la llamada deseando no interrumpir nada y no despertar la furia de la pareja de su amiga.

– Boca trucha, más te vale que llames a Brittany por algo que no tenga que ver con tu amor por ella o eres hombre muerto. – Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

– Hola Santana. No es por nada de eso. Llamo porque necesito un consejo de Britt. Si quieres, puedes escuchar la conversación. No tengo nada que ocultar. – El ojiverde informó tranquilamente.

– Está bien, pongo el manos libres... – Comentó la latina.

– Hola Sam... ¿Qué tal? – Quiso saber la ojiazul.

– Hola. Necesito tu ayuda... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de Santana y no erais sólo amigas? – Evans interrogó.

– Bueno... Siempre supe que la quise mucho y... Realmente no sé el momento exacto... Sólo sé que llegó un momento en el que no podía estar sin ella y sabía que la amaba. – Pierce contestó.

– Lady Lips... ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa pregunta? – Intervino Lopez.

– Blaine y yo... Y ahora yo... Y no sé que pensar... – Susurró el rubio.

– ¿Qué? – Quiso saber la morena.

– Que se ha acostado con Blaine y ahora no sabe lo que siente por él. – Dijo su novia.

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Preguntó Santana. – Es igual, será mejor que os deje hablar a solas, no me interesa saber como el Hobbit ha follado el culo de Boca Trucha.

– En realidad ha sido al revés... – Susurró el rubio.

– ¡No me interesa!

En la habitación, el moreno miraba su teléfono. Necesitaba desahogarse y no sabía con quién hablar. Era evidente que con Sam no podía y si llamaba a Tina se enterarían todos sus amigos de lo sucedido. Kurt estaba descartado porque, aunque habían retomado su amistad, ese era un tema que podía dañar al castaño. Por lo tanto, Mercedes y Rachel también estaban descartadas. Sólo se le ocurría una persona... Puede que no fuera la mejor opción, pero era alguien que podía entenderle.

– Hola. – Dijo Santana.

– Hola. Soy Blaine.

– Ya lo sé, tengo tu número guardado en el móvil... ¿A qué debo tu llamada? – La latina se imaginaba el motivo, pero no quería dar información que no le correspondía a ella. Suponía que si Evans estaba así por un lado, Anderson debía estar pasándolo mal. Tina le había contado hacía tiempo que el menor estaba enamorado del rubio.

– Necesito hablar con alguien y pensé que tú... – Las palabras del chico se vieron interrumpidas por un sollozo que preocupó a Lopez. Podía ser una perra, una mujer de apariencia fría, pero si sus amigos la necesitaban, ella estaría ahí y, mal que le pesara, el ojimiel era su amigo.

– Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Tú dime en qué te puedo ayudar.

– ¿Cómo supiste que Brittany te correspondía? – Preguntó él, causando que a Santana se le escapara una risa. Los dos habían comparado su relación con la de las chicas y, en cierto modo, lo entendía. Ambas relaciones empezaron como amistad, los dos morenos se enamoraron locamente de los rubios primero, teniendo clara su homosexualidad. Sin embargo, los otros tuvieron más dudas y tardaron más en reconocer sus sentimientos.

– Perdona, pero es que no entiendo por qué me preguntas eso. – Se disculpó la joven.

– Tienes razón, no sé por qué te molesto con mis tonterías. Siento haberte llamado, dale recuerdos a Britt y disfruta de tus vacaciones...

– ¡Ni se te ocurra colgarme pequeño Hobbit!

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque quiero ayudarte. Cuéntame lo que tengas que contarme... ¡Pero sin detalles!

Brittany y Santana escucharon a sus dos amigos pacientemente, por un lado estaba Sam totalmente confundido y la rubia no podía ayudarlo porque era él quien debía aclarar sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, Blaine desahogó sus penas con la morena y ella le aconsejó que no lo presionara y esperase a que fuera Evans el que diera el paso cuando estuviera preparados. Ambos se sintieron un poco mejor porque sabían que no eran los primeros en pasar por una situación como esa y que, para bien o para mal, el tiempo pondría las cosas en su sitio.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: SOMOS Y SEREMOS AMIGOS

Sam volvió al motel con comida suficiente para que su amigo no tuviera que moverse y pudiera descansar y reponerse de lo pasado en el viaje. Se sentía culpable por haberle hecho daño y por estar confundido. Si tuviera sus sentimientos claros, podría ser honesto con Blaine y no hacerle más daño. Se tumbó en su cama y se pusieron a comer en silencio durante un rato que al moreno le pareció eterno.

– Vale, me he cansado. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– No sé que decir ni qué quieres hablar. – Susurró el rubio.

– Eres mi mejor amigo, si tienes un problema quiero que lo hables conmigo. Sea cual sea. – Comentó el más bajo mientras se sentaba.

– ¿Crees que soy gay? – Quiso saber el ojiverde confundido.

– Sam... Lo que ha pasado antes no significa nada. He visto cómo amabas y como has sufrido por Brittany o Mercedes y sé que sentiste algo muy fuerte por Quinn. Gay no es la palabra que te puede definir. Tal vez sea bisexual si realmente te gustan los chicos pero... No creo que sea eso. – Anderson decía cada palabra con aparente tranquilidad y seguridad, pero cada una le dolía y rompía un poco más su corazón.

– He tenido sexo contigo. – El más alto lo miró intensamente.

– Tú mismo lo has dicho, has tenido sexo. Eso no significa que me ames o que te atraigan los chicos... Te pondré un ejemplo. Santana y Quinn. Ellas también tuvieron su momento, pero Quinn sigue siendo heterosexual. – Razonó Blaine.

– ¿Tú qué sientes por mí? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– Somos y seremos los mejores amigos. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

* * *

Al día siguiente recogieron el coche y siguieron su viaje. Recorrieron los 40 minutos de viaje que les separaban de Chicago. Les apetecía mucho visitar la tercera ciudad más grande de EEUU, ver los numerosos rascacielos y vivir su ambiente cultural. Decidieron buscar un motel alejado del centro y alquilar bicicletas ya que la ciudad cuenta con numerosas vías habilitadas para ese medio de transporte.

Descansaron en un parque cercano hasta que se sintieron con ganas de comenzar sus visitas turísticas. Hicieron una divertida carrera hasta el Art Institute of Chicago, donde disfrutaron de obras de autores como El Greco, Rubens o Goya. Blaine le explicaba a su amigo cada detalle de las diversas pinturas que había allí y Sam intentaba seguir las explicaciones pero la verdad es que el arte no era lo suyo.

Para compensar ese momento, el moreno llevó a su amigo a un restaurante a cenar y luego a un bar de música Jazz. Disfrutaron de la maravillosa música mientras bebían cerveza gracias a las identificaciones falsas que habían conseguido para el viaje.

Bebieron tanto que tuvieron que esperar en un lugar tranquilo para poder montar en las bicicletas. Habían estado un rato charlando y riendo con las imitaciones de Sam cuando el rubio juntó sus labios con los de Blaine. El beso comenzó dulce y tierno, con ambos chicos temerosos de darle intensidad. El rubio sentía que eso era lo correcto, que eso era lo que realmente deseaba. Quería tener algo más que una amistad con el moreno pero él había dicho que eran sólo amigos. Por primera vez, sentía que su corazón estaba desgarrado. El sentimiento era más doloroso que todas las veces que le habían dejado anteriormente juntas. Porque todas sus chicas lo habían dejado. Quinn por Finn, Mercedes y Brittany por la distancia. Sentía que por primera vez no tenía posibilidad de conquistar a quien había ocupado su corazón porque era su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo.

Por su parte, el ojimiel no podía resistirlo y aumentó la intensidad del beso. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo musculado de su amigo. No lo sabía, pero con ese gesto hacía daño a su amigo porque el ojiverde pensaba que lo que el más bajo sentía era amistad y atracción, pero no amor. Por eso fue Evans el que se separó de manera brusca, haciendo que el más bajo pensara que se había pasado de intensidad. Sin decir nada, cogieron sus bicicletas y realizaron el camino de vuelta al motel. Ambos estaban ausentes, sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Tenían tanto miedo a perder su amistad que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a arriesgarse y dar el paso de declararse.

* * *

A las dos de la mañana, Sam seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado durante esos dos largos días. Antes de empezar ese viaje, era un chico heterosexual que tenía a Blaine como su mejor amigo. En esos momentos era un chico totalmente confundido. Se dio media vuelta para poder observar al moreno dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo. Por culpa del calor de esa noche, el joven estaba durmiendo sin camiseta, por lo que podía observar parte de sus pectorales que no estaban cubiertos por la sábana. La imagen era tierna y sensual a partes iguales.

El rubio pensó que no pasaba nada si se pasaba a la cama de su amigo un rato para tranquilizarse. Podría despertarse antes que él y nunca sabría que había dormido con él. Se levantó con cuidado y se acomodó muy despacio en el hueco que quedaba al lado del ojimiel. Fue como el mejor de los remedios contra el insomnio.

* * *

Blaine se despertó con un peso sobre su pecho y con un poco de dolor de cabeza por culpa del exceso de cerveza de la noche anterior. Hizo un esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos y vio una melena rubia sobre él. ¡Era Sam! No lo podía creer... ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Cerró los ojos cuando notó que su amigo se despertaba. El ojiverde lo miró y al pensar que estaba dormido pasó a su cama. Unos minutos después ambos fingieron despertarse en ese momento, se ducharon y arreglaron dispuestos a vivir otro día más en Chicago... El último en la ciudad, ya que al día siguiente emprenderían de nuevo su viaje para poder ver otras ciudades... ¿Qué clase de recuerdo se llevarán de Chicago?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: OTRA VEZ

Los dos amigos evitaron el tema de lo sucedido el día anterior y esa misma mañana. Ambos estaban incómodos por el lío en el que se habían metido. Sin embargo, se esforzaban en aparentar que todo iba bien e, incluso a veces, conseguían que así fuera. Aprovecharon el día para hacer algo de turismo. Era fácil pensar que no podrían visitar todo pero si se quedaban allí no verían otras ciudades interesantes. Estuvieron en el lago Michigan y en el parque Millennium.

Después de cenar, Blaine y Sam entraron en un bar a tomar unas copas y bailar. Era su última noche en Chicago y querían disfrutarla. La música del local retumbaba en sus oídos y el alcohol fluía por sus venas mientras ellos bailaban y se divertían juntos. El rubio vio a una chica morena, no muy alta, con el pelo rizado por debajo de los hombros y ojos marrones. Ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo mientras bebía de su vaso sensualmente. El chico sonrió y decidió acercarse a la joven dejando a su mejor amigo solo.

El moreno vio como Evans coqueteaba con la desconocida y no pudo evitar que los celos le dominasen. Quería ser él quien estuviera con el rubio. Su enfado aumentó cuando vio que su amigo besó a la joven en los labios.

– Parece que te han dejado solo. – Una voz masculina comentó tras él. El ojimiel se volvió y lo miró curioso.

– Eso parece.

– Me llamo Chuck.

– Yo soy Blaine. – Los dos chicos se dieron la mano, mientras el desconocido, un joven castaño con ojos marrones sonreía de manera seductora a Anderson.

– No quiero meter la pata... ¿Eres gay?

– Sí... ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo? – El menor miraba al otro joven con suspicacia.

– Has descubierto mis intenciones... Normalmente intento seducir a heterosexuales, por lo que esto es un avance. – Confesó el castaño, haciendo que el ojimiel se quedara fascinado con su sinceridad. El moreno sujetó las caderas del joven y lo acercó a sí mismo para poder juntar sus labios. El beso que se dieron fue pasional, sensual, necesitado y caliente. Las manos de Blaine se posicionaron en el trasero del otro chico y éste le susurró al oído.

– Vamos al baño.

* * *

Sam llegó al lavabo. Había visto como su mejor amigo había entrado allí acompañado por un chico. No tardó mucho en escuchar gemidos de Blaine que provenían de detrás de la puerta de uno de los cubículos. El rubio sintió una punzada en el corazón porque quería ser él quien provocara esos jadeos en el moreno. Se sentía estúpido, había empezado él besando a esa chica y entendía que para el ojimiel lo que habían tenido no había significado nada. Sin embargo, los ruidos provenientes del baño le estaba excitando. Quería salir de allí y llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, sus piernas no respondían.

Se escuchó un gemido más largo y grave, lo que le hizo deducir que ya habían acabado. Poco después salió el desconocido y detrás de él Anderson. Las mejillas del más bajo se pusieron rojas al ver a su mejor amigo.

– Estoy cansado de estar aquí... ¿Nos vamos al motel?

Blaine asintió, dejaron al desconocido allí y salieron a buscar un autobús ya que habían devuelto las bicicletas. Inconscientemente, el ojiverde sujetó la mano del moreno y éste lo dejó. Se sentaron en la parte trasera del autobús y estuvieron acariciando la pierna del otro disimuladamente.

* * *

Entraron a la habitación con los labios pegados y con muchas ganas de volver a sentir al otro. Sam empujó al moreno contra la pared y comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con el cuerpo de su amigo. Los dos estaban excitados y con deseo de volver a tener sexo. El ojimiel se quitó la camiseta y quitó la de su amigo para poder tocar mejor los marcados músculos del rubio. Le encantaba sentir su piel y pensar que, aunque fuera por una noche, ese cuerpo era suyo.

Se tumbaron en la cama, con Evans sobre su amigo y el ojiverde se separó un poco para mirar al otro a los ojos.

– No quiero hacerte daño... ¿Me guiarás? – Pidió el más alto. No recibió respuesta, una mano del más bajo se acomodó en su nuca y lo empujó para volver a juntar sus labios.

Las manos de Blaine se dirigieron hacia abajo y comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón del más alto. A pesar de lo sucedido en el coche y de haber compartido habitación varias veces, iba a ser la primera vez que vería a su amigo totalmente desnudo y debía reconocer que no podía esperar. Sam repitió la acción y ambos quedaron sin ropa en cuestión de segundos.

– ¿Quieres que sea algo rápido como el otro día o quieres algo más lento? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Lento. – Susurró el rubio en el oído del más bajo, haciendo que la excitación de éste aumentara.

Esa elección consiguió que ambos pararan el ritmo. Todo se volvió más suave y dulce. Sus caricias ya no eran frenéticas, sino que eran tiernas. Toda la atmósfera de la habitación cambió para lo que vendría a continuación. No iban a tener sexo, iban a hacer el amor, aunque ninguno sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Blaine bajó sus manos por la espalda de su amigo, acariciándolo dulcemente mientras se besaban hasta que llegó a su trasero y comenzó a masajearlo. Sam por su parte recorría el costado del otro con su mano, bajando por su cintura y cadera para sujetar la pierna con una mano, obligando al moreno a doblarla. El ojimiel paró el beso para hablar.

– Acércame el neceser. – Pidió mientras señalaba la mesilla que estaba a la derecha de la cama. El rubio obedeció y el más bajo sacó un bote de lubricante. Después, cogió su almohada y la puso debajo de su trasero para quedar algo elevado y así facilitar a su amigo el entrar en él. Tomó la mano derecha del más alto y puso lubricante en tres de sus dedos.

– Mete uno dentro de mi para prepararme. – Pidió Anderson mirando a los ojos verdes de su amigo. Los dos se perdieron en sus miradas por unos segundos antes de que Evans hiciera lo que le había pedido.

– Muévelo. – Susurró Blaine y su amigo comenzó a embestirlo. Poco a poco el moreno le fue indicando que introdujera un segundo y un tercer dedo. El más bajo jadeaba por el placer que sentía con esos movimientos y Sam se sentía orgulloso ya que en ese momento era él quien provocaba esa reacción.

Cuando el ojimiel sintió que había llegado el momento, cubrió el miembro de su amigo con lubricante haciendo que este soltara un gemido.

– Cuando entres, espera a que me acostumbre para moverte. – Dijo Blaine mirando a su amante. El ojiverde asintió y se introdujo completamente en el más bajo. Cuando recibió la autorización, comenzó a embestir al moreno suavemente para ir poco a poco aumentando el ritmo. Ambos jadeaban y gemían por el placer mientras se besaban y acariciaban. Llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Sam se tumbó al lado de su amigo y ambos se quedaron mirando el techo por unos segundos. El moreno se dio cuenta de que por mucho que quisieran, su relación iba a cambiar. Por eso decidió arriesgarse y cambió su postura para quedar tumbado de lado, con su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, su brazo rodeando la cadera del ojiverde y sus piernas enredadas. Esperaba con su cuerpo en tensión por si el más alto lo apartaba hasta que sintió que éste lo abrazaba de vuelta. El ojimiel dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se relajaba antes de dormirse.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: AMISTAD ETERNA

Blaine se despertó entre los brazos de Sam. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras muy suavemente repasaba con un dedo los perfectos abdominales de su amigo. No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero tenía miedo de perder al rubio. Su último año no hubiera sido el mismo sin él y, por supuesto, no quería saber como sería su futuro sin él. Levantó la cabeza para ver al rubio durmiendo y se perdió en esa imagen. Se veía tan bonito durmiendo. Parecía un ángel, inocente y hermoso. En ese momento, el ojiverde despertó y le devolvió a su amigo la sonrisa que él no sabía que le estaba dirigiendo.  
– Buenos días. – Dijo el más alto con la voz ronca.  
– Buenos días. ¿Vas tú primero a la ducha o voy yo? – Preguntó dulcemente el moreno mientras acariciaba el pecho de Evans.  
– ¿Por qué no vamos los dos juntos? – Preguntó Sam y guiñó un ojo a su amigo.  
El ojimiel se levantó todo lo deprisa que pudo y cogió la mano del rubio para guiarlo hasta el baño.  
– Parece que alguien tiene muchas ganas o mucha prisa. – Rió el ojiverde.  
– Ambas. – Dijo el más bajo poniéndose de puntillas para poder morder el cuello de su amigo mientras acariciaba su espalda y caminaba hacia atrás, dirigiendo a los dos hacia la puerta que daba al aseo.

En la ducha volvieron a dar rienda suelta a su pasión, sin importarles nada más que ellos dos y el amor que sentían por el otro. Seguían sin hablar y sabían que tarde o temprano deberían hacerlo. Les esperaba un viaje largo. Casi doce horas en carretera para llegar a Oklahoma City, divididas en dos días y durmiendo en un motel de carretera. Era demasiado tiempo, pero las principales zonas que querían ver estaban en la costa oeste de Estados Unidos. Querían llegar a Los Angeles y pasar unos días con Cooper. Teniendo el alojamiento gratis, podían estar más tiempo y disfrutar de la ciudad. Pero el viaje era muy largo y no podían hacerlo del tirón, por lo que tenían varias escalas, aunque unas eran más interesantes que otras.

Los dos se encontraban desayunando en la barra del típico restaurante de las películas americanas. Habían pedido gran cantidad de comida porque tenían que recuperar todas las calorías quemadas en la habitación del motel y prepararse para el viaje.  
– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros. – Preguntó Sam mirando a su amigo.  
– No lo sé. ¿Alguna idea? – Preguntó Blaine.  
– Se dice que lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas... ¿Y si hacemos eso en el viaje? Podemos dejarnos llevar por lo que sentimos en cada momento, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin buscar etiquetas. Cuando todo acabe, volveremos a ser Blam, los mejores amigos. – Propuso el rubio. El moreno sintió una punzada en su corazón.  
– Me parece bien. – Dijo el ojimiel a pesar de que pensaba que no era buena idea en absoluto.  
Terminaron su comida y se marcharon de Chicago, con un regalo para Tina, muchas fotos del lugar y dos corazones rotos que, sin que lo supieran, se irían arreglando por el camino.

Se montaron en el coche y comenzaron el viaje con una sonrisa un tanto fingida. No creían que fuera posible volver a lo que tenían antes, pero se aferraban a ese deseo porque preferían tener al otro como amigo a no tenerlo. El más bajo puso su mano en la pierna del ojiverde. Se sentía bien, se sentía a gusto. Más cuando Evans no parecía incómodo sino que puso la suya sobre la de Anderson suavemente. El menor desearía poder mirarlo, pero no debía desviar su mirada de la carretera.

Así estuvieron durante horas, hasta que tuvieron que parar a repostar. Blaine llenaba el depósito mientras el Sam compraba algo de comida. Después se acercaron a unas mesas de madera que había cerca del bosque que quedaba junto a la gasolinera. Durante unos segundos los chicos consiguieron mostrarse como si sólo fueran amigos pero el rubio se manchó la comisura de los labios mientras comía un bollo con chocolate.  
– Limpiate. – Dijo el moreno mientras cogía su servilleta y le indicaba a su amigo el movimiento que debía realizar.  
– ¿Ya? – Preguntó el ojiverde que había imitado a su amigo, aunque no había tenido éxito.  
– No. – Rió el más bajo antes de acercarse un poco para limpiarlo él.  
Nunca sabrán si fue la cercanía de sus caras, su deseo, la atracción que sentían, el amor o que simplemente llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pero se besaron como si fueran una pareja que llevaba meses sin estar juntos. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de la boca del ojimiel, haciendo que el más alto sonriera.  
– Tal vez deberíamos calmar un poco la cosa. Estamos en un lugar público. – Dijo el más alto. Anderson asintió mientras se separaba con un gesto dolido. – ¿Buscamos un lugar más intimo?  
Se dieron un casto beso y volvieron al coche. Encontraron un lugar tranquilo e hicieron un alto en el camino para besarse. El tiempo se les pasó casi sin darse cuenta. No llegaron a más que besos en el cuello, pero estuvieron más de una hora así. Todo era dulce y perfecto, sólo ellos dos y su amor. Cuando se sintieron algo satisfechos, siguieron el viaje.

Llegaron a un motel en medio de la carretera. Era barato y les permitiría descansar pero se encontraron con un inconveniente. Sólo les quedaba una habitación con una sola cama grande. Los dos se miraron de manera cómplice cuando el recepcionista les informó de la situación. Ambos sabían que eso sería tentar a la suerte, pero no podían hacer otra cosa.

Entraron a la habitación y acomodaron sus cosas. Sam entró primero a la ducha y su mejor amigo se descalzó y se tumbó en la cama. El rubio salió con una toalla atada a la cintura, demasiado baja, dejando ver la V que se formaba en su cadera. Cuando los ojos verdes del joven se posaron en el moreno, vio todo el deseo en ellos. Pero notó algo más... ¿Había un brillo en la mirada de Anderson? ¿Esa sonrisa no era la misma que le dirigía a Kurt en el pasado? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? No tuvo tiempo para pensar porque notó unas manos retirando la toalla que le cubría y tirando de él para tumbarlo en la cama. Besó al ojimiel mientras desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Abandonó todo pensamiento para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su mejor amigo.

Después de que terminaran con su relación íntima y de que ambos se ducharan, en el caso del más alto, por segunda vez, se pusieron calzoncillos y camiseta para dormir. Se tumbaron en la cama, ambos boca arriba, pero Sam quiso innovar. Se volvió hacia el moreno y puso parte de su cuerpo sobre el del otro y su cara se escondió en el cuello del más bajo. Todavía no quería hablar sobre sus percepciones con Blaine porque prefería la incertidumbre a llevarse la decepción de que todo lo había imaginado. Aunque sólo fuera esa noche, quería pensar que era correspondido y que le amaba.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: ¿POR QUÉ KURT?

El teléfono de Blaine sonó pronto esa mañana, despertando a los dos amigos que dormían abrazados por segunda noche consecutiva. El moreno miró la pantalla y se extrañó.

– Hola Kurt. Sí... Dime... ¡Eso es genial! Ahora me cuentas, en que salga para no molestar a Sam.– El ojimiel sonrió y se levantó para ponerse unos pantalones y unas zapatillas para salir al pasillo que daba a la habitación. El rubio se quedó mirando la puerta, al borde de las lágrimas. Pensaba que tenía una oportunidad con su mejor amigo, pero eso parecía mostrar que no era así.

Por su parte, Anderson continuó con su animada conversación con su ex novio en cuanto cerró la puerta, caminando despacio para alejarse de la habitación.

– Así que... ¿Elliot? – Preguntó el menor.

– Sí. La verdad es que no lo pensé, simplemente me besó y... Se sentía tan bien. Hacía mucho que no me sentía así. – Confesó el castaño.

– Me alegro mucho por ti. – Dijo el más bajo sinceramente.

– Y yo estoy tranquilo sabiendo que te lo tomas tan bien. De verdad, pensaba que estarías más triste. No es fácil enterarse de que tu ex está con otro. – Admitió el ojiazul.

– Somos amigos y... – Blaine suspiró. – ¿Puedo contarte algo?

– ¡Claro! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

El moreno pasó unos minutos relatándole lo sucedido con Evans y contándole sus sentimientos hacia él.

– Creo que deberías ser sincero con él. No sé que sentirá Sam pero sé que al final puedes salir muy herido. Si él siente lo mismo, debéis ser una pareja con todo lo que eso implica. Si no, debéis marcar una distancia para que tú no sufras. – Sugirió el más alto.

– Si nosotros hubiéramos hecho eso, jamás habríamos sido pareja. Te recuerdo que tardé algo más de tiempo en sentir por ti lo que tú sentías por mí. – El moreno reflexionó.

– Lo sé, pero nuestra relación no llegaba más allá de tocarnos el brazo. Además, eras gay y tenía una oportunidad de conquistarte... Pero con Sam es diferente. No quiero que te lastime. – Hummel informó, claramente preocupado.

– Creo que ya es tarde para eso. – Confesó el ojimiel mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se apoyaba en la pared.

– ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? Te hubiera ayudado. – Dijo Kurt.

– No veía bien hablar con mi ex, al que le fui infiel, sobre mi nuevo "crush". – Confesó el menor.

– Blaine Devon Anderson... ¡Somos amigos! Quedamos en eso y debiste confiar en mí... Dime que al menos has hablado esto con Tina. – Pidió el castaño.

– Si lo hubiera hablado con ella, te habrías enterado. – Respondió el moreno.

– Tienes razón... ¿Has hablado de esto con alguien? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Con Santana. Ha pasado por algo parecido. Me ha dicho que tengo que esperar a que Sam se aclare. – Informó el menor.

– No sé si es buena idea. Lo estás pasando mal y no creo que sea algo bueno para ti. – Comentó el más alto.

– Tengo que colgar, Sam se pondrá nervioso. Nos quedan casi seis horas de viaje por delante. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– ¿Dónde vais?

– Oklahoma

– No parece una visita muy interesante.

– Es casi de paso. Vamos hacia Los Angeles, pero hacer el trayecto desde Chicago hasta allí seguido es mucho y sólo conduzco yo. Vamos a estar poco allí, pasado mañana retomaremos el viaje.

– Pasatelo bien y... Sabes que aunque seamos sólo amigos... Te quiero, cuidate.

Sam abrió la puerta de la habitación para llamar a Blaine y pudo escuchar claramente como se despedía de Hummel.

– Yo también te quiero.

El rubio cerró la puerta disimuladamente y se dirigió a la ducha, donde se desahogó dejando que las lágrimas se perdieran en el agua. No era alguien que llorara con facilidad, pero escuchar a su mejor amigo diciéndole a su ex que lo quiere no era algo fácil de soportar.

Emprendieron el viaje y, como el día anterior, Blaine puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sam, pero éste no correspondió el gesto. Estaba muy serio y callado, además de que ni siquiera miraba al moreno.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– ¿Qué tiene Kurt que no tenga yo? – Preguntó el rubio.

– ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió el más bajo.

– Te ha llamado y no has podido evitar alegrarte. Se supone que deberías haberlo olvidado. – Comentó el ojiverde.

– Me he alegrado porque tiene novio. Está saliendo con Elliot y me ha llamado porque quería que yo lo supiera por él. – Informó Anderson.

– ¿Qué? – Esa vez fue el más alto el que no se esperaba esa respuesta

– Kurt tiene novio y yo soy feliz por él. Me alegra que encuentre a alguien porque desde hace tiempo que lo nuestro es imposible. – Dijo Blaine.

– Pero tú sigues enamorado de él. – Evans susurró.

– Te equivocas. Hay alguien en mi corazón pero no es él.

– ¿Quién es? – Preguntó el rubio dolido.

– Eso no importa. Es hetero y nunca me va a corresponder.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Ambos estaban tristes y dolidos. Su cobardía impedía que en esos momentos fueran felices. ¿Tanto les costaba admitir lo que sentían para ser felices?


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: ESTAR SIEMPRE JUNTOS

Oklahoma se convirtió en la ciudad que ambos querían olvidar. El viaje hasta allí había sido raro, apenas habían hablado y la incomodidad se había instaurado entre ellos. Sam estaba desilusionado. La noche anterior se había dormido con la esperanza de ser correspondido y en ese momento pensaba que Blaine estaba enamorado de otro. Empezó a pensar quien podría haber conquistado al moreno pero ninguna opción le parecía viable. Con el chico que más tiempo había pasado era él. ¿Sería alguien del Glee Club? ¿Tal vez Artie? Con él había cantado un dúo al principio del curso con un mash-up de una canción de Britney Spears y otra de Justin Bieber... ¿Ryder? Apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos pero tal vez era porque el ojimiel temía acercarse a él por sus sentimientos. ¿Jake? Ese no creía ya que Anderson y Marley se llevaban bien y no había mostrado celos por la relación de la chica con el menor de los Puckerman. Pero había algo que le preocupaba más. ¿Por qué no le decía quién era? El jamás le juzgaría. ¿Sería alguien "prohibido"? ¿Alguien mayor? ¿Alguien que le avergonzaba reconocer?

Con todas esas preguntas, se levantaron el día que iban a pasar en esa ciudad. Estuvieron paseando por la ciudad y disfrutando de un día de compras. Entraron a una pequeña tienda que tenía cosas interesantes de bisutería. Querían comprarle algo a Tina. Se habían propuesto darle una sorpresa al final del viaje. Su última parada sería Providence para verla y llevarle fotos y regalos que hicieran que ella sintiera que, aunque fuera en su corazón, siempre había estado con ellos. La dependienta se acercó a ellos.

– Buenas tardes jóvenes caballeros. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – Quiso saber ella.

– Buenas. Estamos buscando un regalo para una amiga. Ella no ha podido venir con nosotros en el viaje y queríamos que supiera que nos acordamos de ella. – Dijo Sam.

– Que amable por vuestra parte. Se nota que la queréis mucho. – Dijo la mujer.

– Los tres somos los mejores amigos. – Informó Blaine. La dependienta se quedó mirándolos confundida.

– ¿No sois pareja?

– ¡No! – Los dos jóvenes respondieron a la vez.

– Que raro, no me suelo equivocar al leer las relaciones entre dos personas. ¿Sois gays?

– Yo sí, Sam no. – Dijo el moreno y miró a su amigo con ternura, sin disimular su amor.

– Creo que tengo algo perfecto para vosotros. – Afirmó la mujer acercándose a una de las estanterías y cogiendo tres pulseras de hilo trenzado, una era rosa, otra morada y otra azul. Las tres tenían un pequeño colgante plateado con forma de corazón. – Estas pulseras conservan el tipo de relación que hay entre dos o más personas en el momento en el que se la ponen. Si lo hace una pareja, las pulseras conservan su amor para siempre. Si son amigos, conservan esa amistad. Con el tiempo se romperán y debéis conservar los trozos para que su protección dure.

Los dos chicos decidieron comprarlas, la mujer les advirtió que se las pusieran cuando vieran a la asiática y ellos decidieron seguir su consejo. Salieron de allí contentos, no porque creyesen que unas pulseras conservarían su amistad eternamente. Más bien porque creían que el gesto era más importante que el que realmente funcionaran. Querían que la amistad de los tres fuera eterna.

Durante el resto de la tarde, los chicos estuvieron serios y distantes. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Cuando llegaron al motel estaban cansados. Estaban a punto de dormir cuando el móvil de Sam sonó. Era Brittany y el rubio se alegró por poder hablar con ella. Decidió salir al pasillo para hacerlo ya que, si su mejor amigo lo había hecho con Kurt, ¿por qué no él con la ojiazul?

– Hola Britt. – Dijo el joven.

– Hola Sammy, San me ha dicho que hable contigo. ¿Qué tal todo?

– Bien... Bueno... Mal.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Me he dado cuenta de que amo a Blaine pero a él le gusta otro.

– Eso no puede ser, lleva meses suspirando por ti. – Pierce sonaba confundida.

– ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

– No, pero se le notaba mucho. – Brittany comentó y Sam pensó que eso era algo que ella se había imaginado.

– Me ha dicho que le gusta otro. Al principio pensé que era Kurt porque había hablado con él pero estaba equivocado.

– Tal vez teme perderte si te dice que eres tú. ¿Te ha dicho quien es?

– No.

– Sam, a mí Santana no tuvo que decirme lo que sentía por mí y yo tampoco lo tuve que decir. Sabíamos lo que sentíamos y cuando fue el momento indicado, comenzamos nuestra relación. Pero eso no tiene por qué ser siempre así. Nosotras sabíamos que nos tendríamos la una a la otra siempre. Vosotros sois diferentes y, sobre todo, has hecho muchas locuras por amor. Tal vez él espere que hagas algo como lo que hiciste con Quinn, Mercedes o conmigo. Siempre has empezado a coquetear con nosotras, a tratarnos bien, a cuidarnos hasta que finalmente te declarabas. ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacer algo así con él? Si no te atreves a decirle que lo amas, mándale señales que él pueda descifrar. Tener relaciones sexuales no es algo que diga que lo amas. Haz algo más, alguna locura.

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un genio?

– Muchas veces. – Presumió la rubia.

– Te quiero mucho. Recuerdos a Santana.

Cuando la chica colgó el teléfono, miró a su novia.

– Tenemos que hacer algo. – Dijo la ojiazul mientras acariciaba a su novia y se acurrucaba a su lado. Las dos estaban tumbadas desnudas en la cama, cubiertas sólo por la sábana.

– Estos hombres son inaguantables. No sé cómo los tíos se hacen gays...

– Tana...

– ¡Vale! ¿Alguna idea?

– Sam me ha dicho que Kurt llamó a Blaine. Creo que deberíamos averiguar de qué han hablado.

Llamaron al castaño y estuvieron un rato escuchando lo que habían estado hablando y las conclusiones del chico sobre Sam.

– Porcelana ¿Quién te manda contradecirme? – Gritó Lopez cuando escuchó que le había aconsejado olvidarse de lo que ella había dicho.

– Blaine está sufriendo. Que espere no es un buen consejo. – Se defendió el chico.

– Ahora no porque por fin Sam se ha aclarado pero cuando yo se lo di era el mejor. Yo ya había hablado con Sam y sabía que estaba confundido. Blaine presionándolo no era la mejor opción. Por suerte, no has fastidiado las cosas. Uno de los dos dará el paso pronto y serán pareja.

– ¿Y si intervenimos para asegurarnos de que las cosas se aceleran un poco? – Propuso Hummel.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Quiso saber Pierce.

– Van a ir a Los Angeles, con Cooper... Él puede ser nuestro "Cupido". – Explicó Kurt.

– Soy todo oídos. – Dijo Santana.

Durante los siguientes minutos, estuvieron planeando la manera de que el hermano de Blaine intercediera para que Blam acabaran siendo una pareja. No es que no confiaran en que tarde o temprano esos dos acabaran juntos, el problema era que querían que fueran novios cuanto antes porque estaban sufriendo sin motivo y además, tenían que estar todo el día juntos y no tenían a nadie más cerca que los consolara. Cuando todos los detalles se concretaron, los amigos se despidieron. Sólo quedaba confiar en Cooper Anderson.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: LOS ANGELES

Apenas hablaron hasta que llegaron a Los Angeles, a pesar de que el viaje duraba 18 horas, que les costó cinco días y que no hicieron otra cosa que no fuera conducir y descansar. Su relación empeoraba por segundos, pero eso no significaba que sus sentimientos hubieran desaparecido. Al contrario, seguían ahí, toturándolos y haciéndolos miserables. Sin embargo, cada noche se entregaban al placer porque se resistían a abandonar los únicos momentos en los que se sentían a salvo en los brazos del otro. Sam no encontraba la manera de demostrarle al otro que le gustaba aunque lo intentaba. La sutilidad no era su mejor virtud y tampoco quería ser muy obvio porque eso podría hacer que su mejor amigo se alejara si no sentía lo mismo.

Una vez estuvieron en la ciudad y después de seguir las indicaciones de Cooper, llegaron al apartamento del mayor de los Anderson.

– ¡Squirrel! – Gritó el ojiazul al ver a los dos menores y abrazándose al ojimiel.

– Coop... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?

– Hola Sam. – El mayor ignoró a su hermano.

Entraron dentro y vieron un salón con cocina americana y un pequeño pasillo en un lateral. Todo estaba amueblado de color negro y gris, muy formal y moderno.

– Os tenéis que quedar en la habitación de invitados. Tiene una sola cama grande, podéis compartirla o uno de vosotros puede dormir en el sofá... Vosotros decidís. – Informó el actor.

– Juntos. – Dijo el rubio. – Separados. – Comentó Blaine a la vez que su mejor amigo.

– Como queráis, es vuetra decisión. – Exclamó el ojiazul, mirándolos de manera extraña.

– ¿Qué planes tienes para esta semana? – Preguntó el más bajo.

– Yo tengo trabajo, enano. Tendréis que pasar mucho tiempo solos. Pero iremos a la playa, buscaremos un bar gay para que puedas ligar y luego uno hetero para Sam y para mí. ¡Va a ser divertido! Lo del turismo os lo dejo a vosotros mientras esté trabajando.

Los dos amigos se miraron incómodos. Ninguno reconocería que el plan de Cooper no les gustaba. Aun no habían llegado a los bares y ya sentían los celos acumulándose en ellos.

Esa tarde, Cooper les enseñó los estudios de grabación en los que trabajaba como secundario de una serie. Los chicos estuvieron alucinando. Blaine miraba como su hermano trabajaba realmente orgulloso, aunque reconocía que tenía cierta envidia. A él le gustaría algo así, actuar, cantar... Eso era lo que quería y para eso iría a NYADA. O tal vez no, todavía tenía su carta de aceptación en la Universidad de Los Angeles y realmente pensaba que quizá debería empezar de cero.

Después de que Coop terminara su trabajo, fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida rápida. Blaine se desesperaba un poco porque su hermano y Sam estaban haciendo imitaciones y reproduciendo diálogos de películas. Pero debía reconocer que los quería a los dos y que no los cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Tal vez estaba junto a las dos personas a las que más quería y de las que más le importaba lo que pensaran de él. Cuando terminaron, fueron a un bar gay. El mayor no hacía más que preguntarle al más bajo si ese chico o ese otro le gustaban, incomodándo al menor. Evans sacaba defectos de todos los candidatos a ligue del ojimiel, diciendo que eran muy altos, o muy bajos, tenían los ojos feos, o incluso sus cejas. Cualquier defecto era bueno para descartarlos. El ojiazul sonreía porque los celos en el rubio eran demasiado evidentes, dándose cuenta de que lo que Kurt le había comentado era cierto. No es que dudase del ex novio del menor, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera correspondido. Hasta lo que él sabía, el ojiverde era heterosexual, pero ver la expresión de celos le confirmó lo que debía hacer. Al día siguiente, comenzaría su plan.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Sam y Blaine se dirigieron a la habitación de invitados. Ambos dormirían juntos a pesar de la negativa inicial del moreno. El más bajo tenía la intención de aprovechar la presencia de su hermano para poner algo de distancia con el rubio. No es que no quisiera a su mejor amigo, pero su amor había traspasado los límites permitidos entre dos colegas, para convertirse en un amor que le dolía.

El ojiverde estaba quitándose la ropa para ponerse el pijama cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro hacía lo mismo al otro lado de la cama. Evans se fijó en la marcada espalda de su compañero, así de lo bien que le quedaba el calzoncillo, marcando su redondeado trasero. Ese que el más alto había podido disfrutar durante sus relaciones. A pesar de todo, seguía sin poder resistirse. Gateó sobre el colchón hasta quedar justo a la espalda del ojimiel. Se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó por la espalda, chupando y lamiendo el punto detrás de la oreja que sabía que le volvía loco mientras su mano se colaba por dentro del calzoncillo.

El más bajo le hubiera rechazado pero era incapaz. Tal vez si no hubiera ido tan directo podría haber hecho algo, pero antes de darse cuenta, el rubio lo estaba masturbando mientras le comía el cuello. Todo lo que Anderson podía hacer era gemir y aferrarse al cuerpo de su amante.

Sam paró para tumbar a su amigo sobre la cama y retirar su ropa interior. Los dos quedaron totalmente desnudos, con el rubio arriba. Cogió el lubricante y puso un poco en sus dedos. Metió tres de golpe, provocando un grito de sorpresa y placer en Blaine. El ojiverde besó apasionadamente al moreno, sosteniendo su peso con una mano y embistiéndolo y dilatándolo con la otra.

– Entra ya. – Suplicó el ojimiel.

Evans obedeció y puso un poco de lubricante en su miembro antes de introducirlo en la entrada del más bajo. Los dos gimieron al sentir esa conexión que se creaba entre ellos. El más alto comenzó a moverse y su amante se sujetaba con fuerza a sus hombros mientras le clavaba las uñas. Anderson creía que tocaría el mismo cielo cada vez que Sam tocaba su próstata. Los movimientos se aceleraban, sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen, sus respiraciones se descompasaban conforme pasaban los minutos. Blaine atrapó el cuello de su amigo para morderlo y dejar una marca roja en él. Ese gesto hizo que el rubio llegara al orgasmo. Sentir como su acompañante se corría dentro de él, el grito que emitió, su cara de placer y un par de embestidas más que dio hicieron que el moreno también llegara al éxtasis y manchara a ambos con su semen. El ojiverde se acomodó sobre el más bajo con cuidado de no poner demasiado peso sobre él. Se besaron de manera dulce porque para ninguno de los dos era solo sexo. Se separaron y se durmieron dándose la espalda. Los dos lloraban porque se sentían mal por la situación. Por suerte, pronto todo cambiaría entre ellos...


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: EL PRIMER DIA DEL RESTO DE NUESTRA VIDA

Sam se despertó y sintió el cuerpo de Blaine a su lado. Lo miró embelesado porque sentía que sólo en ese momento podía hacerlo sin miedo a ser juzgado. Lo miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, aunque bien pensado, para él lo era. Después de un rato así, notó que el moreno abría los ojos.

– Buenos días. – Dijo el rubio muy sonriente.

– Buenos días. – Contestó el ojimiel frotándose los ojos para despertar.

El más alto se abalanzó sobre su amigo para besarlo. Anderson al principio acompañó el beso pero pronto se separó.

– Tenemos que parar esto. – Dijo el más bajo sentándose en la cama, apoyando sus pies en el suelo y dándole la espalda.

– ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber el ojiverde.

– Porque no puedo más. Me he enamorado de ti... Hace mucho que me gustas y pensé que sería algo que pronto olvidaría pero veo que no. Cada vez va a más y compartir... Lo que hacemos cada noche... No me ayuda. Necesito distancia, necesito alejarme del dolor que me produce saber que para ti sólo soy una distracción, alguien con el que pasas el tiempo y...

Evans había tardado en reaccionar al escuchar la declaración del moreno pero lo interrumpió volviendo su cara con delicadeza y dándole un beso dulce.

– No eres una distracción. Al principio estaba confundido pero ahora sé que te amo. No sé si soy gay, si soy bisexual o simplemente me he enamorado de ti. Pero eso me da igual, la única etiqueta que quiero tener es "novio de Blaine Anderson".

El ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreir mientras lo abrazaba. La felicidad que sintió cuando los brazos de Sam lo rodearon es indescriptible. Creía que nadie había compuesto una canción o escrito un poema que realmente plasmara lo que sentía. Su amor era correspondido y el rubio quería una relación con él... Si era un sueño, no quería despertar.

– ¿Quieres decir que somos novios? – Preguntó apartándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. El más bajo no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

– Si tú quieres. – Evans bajó la mirada tímido. No entendía por qué le costaban tanto las cosas con Blaine. Con las chicas nunca había sido así. A Quinn, Mercedes o Brittany las "persiguió" hasta que estuvieron con él.

– Claro que quiero.

Blaine besó en los labios a Sam. Comenzaron de forma muy dulce. Dejaron que sus labios saborearan los del otro sin prisas, sin necesidad. Era su primer beso como pareja y debía ser especial. Porque ambos eran conscientes de que habían empezado de forma poco usual y tal vez deberían retroceder un poco para poder avanzar como cualquier par de enamorados. Sin embargo, los dos estaban desnudos en una cama, lo que significaba que la excitación pronto les dominaría. El moreno empujó a su novio hacia atrás y se acomodó sobre él sin finalizar el beso. El rubio sonrió sobre sus labios por la felicidad que sentía de saber que, por primera vez, se iban a entregar sabiendo que eran correspondidos.

– Esta vez quiero sentirte dentro de mi. – Pidió el ojiverde haciendo que una ola de placer invadiera el cuerpo del más bajo excitándolo aun más.

– Te va a doler. – Informó el ojimiel.

– Lo sé, pero quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo. Quiero que nuestra primera vez como novios sea especial y signifique algo. – Comentó Evans mirando fijamente al otro.

– No tienes por qué hacerlo.

– Quiero hacerlo.

Anderson asintió y cogió el bote de lubricante. Puso mucha cantidad del producto en sus dedos e introdujo uno en el interior de Sam. El rubio emitió un sonido indescifrable. Era la primera vez que sentía eso y debía reconocer que le gustaba. Más cuando Blaine abandonó sus labios y se puso a morder su cuello para luego pasar la lengua aliviando la zona. Estaba seguro que quedarían marcas pero no le importaba.

El moreno introdujo un segundo dedo. Se notaba un poco de incomodidad en el ojiverde.

– ¿Quieres que pare? – Preguntó el más bajo.

– No.

– Si en algún momento necesitas parar, sólo pídelo. Quiero que estés cómodo.

– Sigue por favor.

El más alto volvió a besar al ojimiel pero éste comenzó a bajar por su cuello. Se entretuvo un rato allí antes de seguir bajando por su pecho, sin dejar de dilatar la entrada de su amante con los dedos. Atrapó uno de los pezones de Evans y comenzó a jugar con él con su lengua y sus dientes. Sam comenzó a gemir provocando una sonrisa pícara en el más bajo.

Siguió bajando por sus maravillosos abdominales hasta llegar al miembro totalmente excitado del rubio. Pasó su lengua por él haciendo que la espalda del ojiverde se arqueara mientras gritaba por el placer. Sin pensárselo, metió un tercer dedo en el interior de su amante mientras llenaba su boca con el miembro del más alto. Sam llegó al orgasmo con un gemido grave. Blaine tragó todo el semen y se incorporó para besar al rubio. Éste pudo probar el sabor salado que había en la boca del otro. El moreno siguió embistiendo al ojiverde con su mano mientras se besaban durante unos segundos.

– ¿Estás listo? – Preguntó el ojimiel. Evans asintió con la cabeza.

El más bajo puso abundante lubricante en su miembro y lo alineó con la entrada del más alto. Anderson miró a los ojos a su pareja, perdiéndose en la belleza del verde que apenas era apreciable debido a lo dilatadas de sus pupilas. Se notaba la pasión y el deseo en ellos, además de la seguridad que tenían. Blaine fue consciente de que Sam no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que iban a hacer.

El moreno empujó con sus caderas para entrar dentro de su amante. El rubio se tensó y su expresión reflejaba el dolor que sentía. El ojimiel lo besó delicadamente, intentando transmitirle su amor. Poco después, el más alto sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Anderson y éste entendió que podía moverse. Comenzó de manera muy lenta para que Evans se acostumbrara. Siguieron besándose mientras poco a poco la velocidad de los movimientos aumentaba. Blaine tardó poco en encontrar la próstata del otro y Sam gimió con fuerza. A partir de ahí, los dos disfrutaron de esa intimidad que habían conseguido mientras la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas aumentaba. El moreno levantó una de las piernas del otro para tener mejor ángulo y entrar aun más. Notó como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba, su respiración era irregular, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta que dejó escapar un gemido cuando llegó al orgasmo. La entrada del más alto se estrechó aun más, haciendo que el ojimiel acompañara a su pareja en el placer.

Los dos juntaron sus frentes, con una sonrisa en sus labios y con sus miradas enamoradas perdidas en los ojos del otro. Se volvieron a besar antes de que Anderson saliera del interior de su novio y se tumbara junto a él.

– ¿Qué tal estás? – Preguntó Blaine.

– Me duele un poco pero ha sido genial. – Respondió Sam.

– Te amo. – Dijo el moreno. El rubio se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

– Yo también te amo... ¿Nos duchamos juntos? Hoy será un día tranquilo porque no creo ser capaz de hacer muchas cosas pero me apetece disfrutar de Los Angeles contigo.

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de baño sin saber que el resto del día no sería lo que esperaban. Porque el plan de Cooper para juntarlos ya había comenzado. Aunque tal vez fuera algo tarde, ellos se habían adelantado. La pregunta era... ¿Qué tramaba el mayor de los Anderson?


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: QUIERO MATAR A COOPER

Blaine y Sam se ducharon juntos, aunque no pasaron de dulces caricias. Ya habían saciado su deseo y sólo querían un día tranquilo de playa. Prepararon el desayuno y se dieron de comer mutuamente. Las miradas, besos, caricias y sonrisas los acompañaron mientras estaban en la cocina. Limpiaron todo y fueron al dormitorio para recoger sus teléfonos móviles, pero no los encontraron. Decidieron marcharse sin ellos porque no querían perder más tiempo. Al llegar a la puerta, comprobaron que estaba cerrada con llave. Todo era muy extraño. Las llaves que Cooper había preparado para ellos no estaban.

– Esto debe ser una broma. ¿Estamos atrapados? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Llamaré a Cooper.

– ¡No tenemos móviles! – Gritó el ojiverde como si fuera lo más obvio.

– Pero hay un teléfono fijo y me sé su número de memoria. Por una vez en mi vida, agradezco que mi madre me obligara a aprenderme todos los teléfonos de la familia. – El moreno comentó mirando con cariño a su novio. Se acercó al teléfono pero, al descolgarlo, descubrió que no tenía señal. – No tiene cable... ¡No tiene cable!

– Esto debe ser una broma. – Exclamó el más alto.

– Mi hermano es idiota... Un momento, esto está planeado pero... ¿Por qué nos querría encerrar a los dos aquí?

– ¿Por qué crees que lo ha planeado?

– Sencillo... ¿Por qué se va del apartamento con el cable del teléfono, el del router de Internet, nuestros teléfonos y dos juegos de llaves? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– Para dejarnos incomunicados. – Susurró Evans.

– ¡Exacto! La pregunta es... ¿Por qué?

– ¿Crees que sospecha lo que sentimos el uno por el otro? A mí me miraba raro en el bar, cuando me negaba a que te fueras con uno de esos horrendos maniquís con los que te quería liar.

– Me encantan tus celos. – El más bajo se acercó a su pareja, se puso de puntillas y lo besó dulcemente mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y Sam lo abrazaba por la cintura.

– Te aseguro que a mí no me gustan.

Volvieron a besarse, olvidándose por un momento de que estaban encerrados. El beso era dulce y tranquilo, nada pasional. Simplemente eran dos chicos demostrándose su amor sin temor. Juntaron sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos, aunque era algo incómodo por la diferencia de altura, y se miraron con amor durante unos minutos.

– Te amo. – Susurró Blaine feliz por poder decirlo en voz alta sin miedo a perder a su mejor amigo.

– Yo también te amo.

Se separaron un poco tristes, pero querían intentar solucionar su encierro. No querían estar todo el día en el apartamento de Cooper. El ojimiel entró en la habitación de su hermano para buscar otro juego de llaves o algo que los ayudase a salir o ponerse en contacto con el exterior.

El moreno se subió a una silla para llegar a la parte alta del armario. Se estiró para llegar al fondo, se resbaló y se cayó al suelo, haciendo un gran ruido.

– ¿Blaine? – Preguntó el rubio.

– ¡Sam! Ayúdame. – Gritó el ojimiel. El más alto entró a toda prisa y encontró a su novio en el suelo sujetándose el pie derecho.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde estaba nervioso.

– Me he caído. Me duele el pie. Creo que se me está hinchando el tobillo. – El más bajo tenía cara de dolor.

– Te llevaré a la cama, será mejor que descanses.

Los dos pasaron el resto del día en la cama. No tuvieron sexo, pero sí estuvieron besándose y acariciándose. Sam intentaba que su novio se olvidara del dolor con bromas, anécdotas y sus magníficas imitaciones. Sus miradas de amor y felicidad eran el reflejo de lo que sentían.

Cooper llegó y el rubio salió corriendo de la habitación.

– ¡Eres imbécil! Nos has dejado encerrados y sin poder llamar a nadie. Blaine se ha caído. Lleva horas con dolor en la pierna. – Gritó el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a él, luego se tranquilizó. – Llama a un taxi, lo ayudaré a salir.

El menor volvió a buscar a su novio. Habían decidido no decirle a Cooper que estaban juntos porque querían saber qué más haría el mayor para juntarlos, cómo se había enterado y qué pensaba realmente. Evans levantó en brazos a su novio, sujetándolo por la espalda y la parte trasera de las rodillas mientras el moreno rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Evans por fin le encontraba una verdadera utilidad a sus horas de gimnasio, más allá de tener un cuerpo con el que conquistar chicas... Y a Blaine.

Durante el trayecto en taxi, el más bajo se apoyaba en su pareja. Necesitaba sentir su amor aunque eso significase que Cooper sospechase algo. Sam acariciaba su mano con mucho amor.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta que un doctor salió a atender al menor de los Anderson. Lo llevaron a realizarle unas placas y los otros dos se quedaron esperándolo. No hablaron nada, los nervios en el rubio eran más que notables y el moreno pensaba que era algo adorable. Al cabo de un rato, Blaine llegó hasta ellos sentado en una silla de ruedas, acompañado por una enfermera que además llevaba unas muletas para que las utilizara el joven cuando se fuera a casa.

– Está bien, sólo tiene un esguince. Tendrá que cuidarse unos días. Nos ha contado que están en un viaje en coche y que él conduce... Será mejor que no lo reanuden hasta dentro de dos semanas. – Dijo la mujer.

– Ya sabes Coop, como es tu culpa, nos vas a tener que mantener a los dos hasta que podamos irnos. – Anunció el ojimiel.

– Eso no es problema enano. – Sonrió el mayor. – Lo importante es que estás bien.

– Necesito que firme unos papeles. – Dijo la mujer mirando a Cooper y éste la acompañó.

Una vez los dos menores estuvieron solos, Sam se agachó para besar a su novio, que seguía sentado. No se separaron hasta que notaron la falta de aire.

– No sabes lo asustado que estaba. – Dijo el rubio antes de volver a besarlo.

– Todo está bien. En cinco días me quitan la venda y empezaré a apoyar el pie. Pero tendremos unos días de películas y palomitas en casa de Cooper. – Aclaró Blaine.

– Te amo. No vuelvas a darme un susto como éste. – Pidió el ojiverde.

– Yo también te amo.

No volvieron a besarse porque venía el mayor con los papeles del alta del ojimiel. Con ayuda de los otros dos, el menor se levantó de la silla y se dirigieron al apartamento.

Al llegar, se sentaron los tres a ver la televisión mientras llegaban las pizzas que había encargado el ojiazul para cenar.

– Cooper... Tendrás que sacarme algo para dormir en el sofá. – Pidió Evans.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido Blaine.

– No quiero hacerte daño mientras dormimos. Puede que me mueva y te aplaste el pie, o te dé una patada... – Sam evitaba mirar al más bajo. Tenía ganas de besarlo y no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse.

– Me parece una opción sensata. – El mayor estaba de acuerdo.

Esa noche, cuando Cooper se fue a dormir, el rubio se coló en el dormitorio de su novio.

– Vengo a darte el beso de buenas noches. – Susurró el más alto.

– ¿Por qué no querías dormir conmigo? – Preguntó el moreno mientras apartaba la cara para evitar el beso.

– Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero hacerte daño.

– Pero así será más difícil tener intimidad. No sé si resistiré mucho sin tocarte o besarte... – Anderson metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del ojiverde, pero éste las sacó.

– Blaine... No me lo pongas más difícil. Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero dañarte. Cuando te recuperes te prometo que no dejaré que te levantes de la cama por dos días y no precisamente por descansar. Pero hasta entonces, quiero cuidarte.

El más bajo sonrió. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo cuidaran y le gustaba saber que Sam se preocupaba por él y lo amaba. Quería dejarse cuidar por él y comprobar que no siempre era él quien debía demostrar sus sentimientos. Ahora él sólo debía relajarse y disfrutar de las atenciones de Sam... Hasta que le quitaran el vendaje y pudieran recuperar el tiempo perdido...


End file.
